


20/20 Vision

by NickerBocker



Series: Bram & Simon's Excellent Adventure [5]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Champagne, Like cotton candy type of fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickerBocker/pseuds/NickerBocker
Summary: Simon and the gang ring in 2020.





	20/20 Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Chapters 18 and 20

"Three, two, one, Happy New Year!"  
  
I heard Ian's shouting in the background but all my focus was on Bram who was only inches from my face.  
  
"Happy 2020 Simon Spier," Bram whispered sensually.  
  
"Happy year of our wedding Bram Greenfeld," I replied.  
  
It wasn't long before our lips finally touched in a warm, velvety caress. Bram's arms that were once hanging on my hips were now pulling me closer to him as we left each other's lips only to follow with three quick kisses in succession.  
  
Leah and Ian shared a quick peck once he stopped shouting and pulling multiple poppers from his pocket. Small strings covered Leah as she rolled her eyes and gave Ian another kiss to calm him down.  
  
Abby and Nick were laying on one another on the couch, champagne flutes in hand, who also shared a longer-than-they-should-have kiss that evolved into a bit of a make out session. Bram chuckled softly as he picked up my champagne and his to cheers for the new year. The bubbly alcohol tickled and popped down my throat as my eyes slightly watered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have given you champagne. Only I'm allowed to tickle your throat," Bram cooed as he glazed his fingers down my neck.  
  
"I have to get used to the taste and feeling still," I replied, smiling as I placed my hand on top of Bram's. "We'll be drinking this in twenty-five days."

Bram's smile grew wider as his eyes glistened with love, a look only he gave me and it warmed me. He threaded his fingers through my hair as his breath briefly fogged up my glasses.

"This is going to be the longest twenty-five days of my life," Bram lamented. "But it will be longer for you as you have to be able to stomach champagne!"

He pulled away and downed the remaining champagne in his flute and set it on the counter.

"Si! Bram! Let's take a shot!" Ian suggested to Leah's tongue-out disgust.

"I'm in," Abby said, shooting up from the couch leaving Nick alone kissing the air.

"Me too," I replied. Bram looked at me and raised his eyebrow in a 'I though you weren't going to get too drunk tonight' way. "Hey, if I'm going to be able to drink champagne, I need to be drunk first."

"Truer words have never been spoken. Bram, Leah, Abby, let's fill some shot glasses!"

"Let's have another beer first so my stomach is more full," Abby suggested.

"I like your thinking," Bram said.

Everyone but Nick followed Ian into the kitchen as I slumped into the seat next him on the couch.

"Happy new year," Nick said as he lifted his beer. I met it with my bubbly.

"Happy new year," I replied as I breathed in and downed the champagne as best as could. Nick laughed as some crept out of the corner of my mouth and finally forced myself to swallow the remaining pop-rock water.

"Hey, so I'm glad it's you and me cause I wanted to talk to you," Nick said setting down his beer.

"That sounds ominous," I retorted. "And you set down your beer? This must be big news!"

"Maybe, maybe not, it's more about you. How are you feeling?"

"Good, I mean I haven't had that much to drink yet tonight so-"

"No, dude, god, I mean how are you feeling about marrying Bram?"

I looked at Nick as he stared right back at me. I was going to say "are you joking" but his expression wasn't of jest, but of seriousness.

"What do you mean how am I feeling?"

Nick adjusted in his seat and put his arm on the back of the couch. " I mean, Si, we're in the thirteenth hour and I want to be sure that my best friend and my...well, I guess best friend aren't having cold feet."

I pursed my brow. "Which best friend am I?"

"The first one," Nick replied, finally breaking a smile.

"What brought this up?"

"I feel it's my duty as a friend to see how you're feeling."

A smile found my face again as Nick smiled larger as well. I shuffled in my seat to turn to face Nick better.

"Remember when were in fourth grade and you and I built that shoddy ramp out of Dad's extra wood that we were _certain_ would hold up when we'd bike over them?"

"And how the ramp disassembled cause we didn't use nails or even glue and you flipped over your handlebars? That uncertain??" Nick shouted.

I turned to see Bram look over and I shook my head and rolled my eyes, indicating that Nick was just being Nick. He shot a wink at me along with a kiss and we both returned to our respective conversations.

"No, dummy, and oh my god don't say 'uncertain' when Bram is in earshot. I don't need him thinking I'm going back to the old Simon. What I _meant_ is how certain we felt it would hold up."

"Frankly, I'm still shocked it fell apart." Nick responded as he reclaimed his beer.

"Exactly, we were so shocked that it fell apart cause we didn't even consider it falling apart in the realm of possibility. That's how certain I am of Bram and I...times a million."

Nick smiled as he sipped his beer and nodded his head.

"I appreciate you checking in on me, Nick, but your two best friends love each other and it's not in either of our plans to ever stop loving each other ever. That's kinda the point of a wedding."

"I know, I know. I'm just...I'm glad you guys found each other. And I'm so happy because you both are the best and totally deserve each other. Sorry, I just had to fill the older brother role since you neither of you have older brothers."

"Oh don't worry, Alice kinda had her talk with Bram already."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I actually have never seen Bram look that scared before, but Alice said she didn't say anything too mean."

"That's good."

I put my hand on Nick's shoulder. "I have never been more certain of something in my life than wanting to marry Bram. Despite the few drinks I've had tonight, I have twenty-twenty vision on this."

"Oh! Hey! That's good, something to use all year. Hashtag twenty-twenty vision." Nick replied.

We hugged on the couch and I could feel the love from my best friend. It was a different love from Bram, but it was just as strong. Ian was now pouring the shots as we sat back from the hug.

"So, Bram and I are your best friends?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, what do you think?" He responded.

"Okay, that's a powerful statement. I'll make sure to not tell Abby you said she wasn't one of your best friends."

Nick's eyes shot wide open as he turned to me and put both his hands on my shoulder.

"Don't ever say that. She'll rip both our hearts right out!"

Laughter found us again as Abby, Leah, Ian, and Bram joined us with shots. Bram handed me mine and Abby gave one to Nick as we all held them in the air.

"To whatever has in store for us in 2020, and to Bram and Simon's love to be celebrated in less than a month!" Leah toasted.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

We all clinked our glasses together as we took the burning whiskey shots. It clung to my throat as it coursed down and looked for a chaser. Bram already had one ready as a Coke can entered my vision. I grabbed it and chugged a bit as the burning sensation was satiated. Once I opened my eyes, Bram was there smiling. I pulled him back to me and laid a Coke-whiskey-champagne kiss on his lips.

"Happy new year Mr. Greenfeld." I said to him with a smile.

"That's going to be Mr. Greenfeld-Spier soon." He replied with kiss.

"I can't wait."


End file.
